The Weasel's Other Desire
by lightening816
Summary: Wacky Weasel has escaped from prison and starts stealing eggs and causing mayhem again. But after a car wreck knocks him out cold, his rescuer, a female weasel, begins to fall in love with him, much to the dismay of Lucky, Bonkers, and Chief Kanifky
1. Escaped Again

**The Weasel's Other Desire**

**Chapter 1: **Escaped Again

"Wacky Weasel has escaped AGAIN???!!!" yelled the chief of police, Leonard Kanifky.

It was supposed to be another normal day at the police department. Officer Bonkers and Officer Lucky Piquel had come in for duty as usual. None should have gone wrong.

However, thanks to the cunning and evil Wacky Weasel, it was anything but a normal day. Wacky Weasel is the most cunning toon there had ever been and he had major fixation on eggs. What weasel doesn't? Bonkers was not particularly happy that Wacky had escaped, but if he was able to outsmart Wacky once, he knew that he could do it again. Lucky, however, was just aggravated that the weasel that almost ruined Bonkers's confidence as a cop was on the loose again.

"How in the world did that weasel escape again? I mean, didn't the prison take precautions to make such he didn't escape again?" asked Lucky.

"Yes, but still he's escaped. Now, the city's eggs are doomed! You know how much he loves eggs and how great he is at stealin' 'em!" replied Bonkers.

"You're right, Bonkers. You and Lucky need to cuff that weasel and get him back in prison as fast as you can!" said Chief Kanifky.

"Right away, chief! We can take care of this!" replied Bonkers.

"Yeah, sure…let's go, Bonkers," said Lucky.

As the duo went out of the chief's office, Bonkers began getting a bit more fidgety than usual. He hated all the trouble Wacky Weasel had put him through the first time, but he could not let that get in his way.

"We gotta hurry! We gotta get going right now!"

Then Bonkers realized that they were missing one major detail. He stopped Lucky and tried to get his attention.

"Now hold it. We don't even know where he could be!" he pointed out.

"True! However, since we've dealt with him before, we know where he'd be, right? Now where would he go? He loves eggs, so where would he go to get any type of egg?" asked Lucky, trying to get Bonkers to think, which he did much of.

"Now I remember!! He'd go to the grocery store, the museum, a chicken farm, ANYPLACE with eggs!!"

--

Bonkers was absolutely right.

Wacky Weasel was a weasel with green fur, and long green hair that ran down his long skinny neck and touched his shoulders which were several inches from his head. He wore a short purple trench coat, a red cap, had a black nose that shined in the light, and had yellow eyes.

Wacky had just broken out of prison to steal more and more eggs, since they were any weasel's favorite things. The sleazy weasel had just broken into the grocery store for the second time and started swiping every egg he could find. While he swiped, he could not help but laugh to himself continuously. He does that a lot, apparently.

As Wacky laughed and placed eggs in a grocery bag, he heard a crash. He turned around and saw Bonkers D. Bobcat come through the door.

"Okay, Wacky! You've done it now!!" he cried out.

"Oh, did I really?" asked Wacky in his scratchy voice, which sounded not neither high pitched, nor low pitched, but was about in between.

"Yeah, ya did!" replied Bonkers.

Wacky growled and started throwing random eggs at him, knowing he could always get more. Bonkers started getting creamed with eggs and the nasty weasel kept hitting him in the face. The bobcat started to get a bit angry.

"That's it, Wacky!! I'm really gonna throw you back in prison this time!" he declared.

The weasel stopped throwing eggs and calmed himself. As he held his bag of eggs in his right hand, he inhaled and exhaled and just started talking as if Bonkers was a friend instead of an enemy.

"Sure thing, Bonkers. If that's how it's gotta be, then fine, let's go," he said smoothly. Bonkers's eyes widened. He almost could not believe it.

"But…wait, really…I'm surprised that you…WAIT A MINUTE!! I know what you're trying to do! You're trying to trick me again, like last time. Well, not this time. Besides, remember what I told you last time? This is _my_ cartoon!!" Bonkers said patriotically.

Wacky rolled his eyes.

"Oh please," he muttered to himself. "Well then Bonkers, looks I'd better take my cartoon back!"

Bonkers threw his arms out while holding a pair cuffs in his left hand.

"No way! Now get over here, so I can cuff you…please?" replied Bonkers.

Suddenly, and out of nowhere, Wacky pulled out a gigantic flyswatter. Bonkers stood still as the flyswatter came falling on him, but before the flyswatter could swat him, Bonkers was pulled out of the way. He landed on the store's tile floor, looked up, and saw Lucky, who had just come into help.

"Awesome, possum, Lucky, but what took you so long?" asked the toon bobcat cop.

"Got a little sidetracked," replied Lucky in a not-so-excited tone. In reality, he was actually outside in the police car, listening to other cops on the police radio, checking to see if there was any help needed by others, while he'd let Bonkers go into the store by himself, thinking that a toon like Bonkers, could take down a bad toon like Wacky Weasel. He had done it before, so why not do it again.

While Lucky was helping Bonkers get back on his feet, Wacky was running towards a back door marked "Exit" on it. As Wacky ran into the door, he laughed hysterically. The cops noticed and took off after him. When Wacky came through the door, which led him outside, he quickly took a look around and jumped on the roof of a passing car. When the driver looked up and saw Wacky, he screamed and tried to find a place to park, so he could try to get rid of the weasel criminal. When the driver parked, he threw himself out of the car, he tried to shoo off the weasel.

"Hey shoo! Get outta here!" cried the driver. Wacky remained silent for a couple seconds then spoke.

"Hmm…you know what, pal, you're right. I oughtta get off and find my own car," he replied.

The driver took a breath.

"Okay, great…that's all I ask," he sighed. Wacky nodded and smiled a friendly smile. Unfortunately, the smile turned into a crooked grin. Before the driver could say another word, Wacky pulled back out the flyswatter, smacked the driver in the head hard enough for the him to fall on the ground out cold.

"_Don't get your hair in a twist. Can't let ya report me, man. Besides, I just had to use it for a quick minute to get away from Bonkers. Now it's time to get away in my own car. Better to say this in my head, so that no cops hear me," _Wacky thought.

Wacky whistled loud enough to call his own car, as he thought he would. After he whistled loudly, a yellow car drove by then completely stopped in front of him. His car was a bright yellow, had blue tires, a purple roof and had lights looked like eyes and what looked like a mouth with big white teeth stuck on the front. On the roof there was the number 176. Wacky Weasel opened the car door, threw himself inside, started the car with a pair of car keys he had in one of the pockets of his coat. He drove off at incredible speed. One second he was there, and then the next, he was gone.

As Wacky Weasel drove down the streets, that crazy weasel paid no attention to the people and other toons around him that just so happened to be passing by. He was too bus talking and laughing to himself.

"What a dangerous day! I loved it! And I love my prize of eggs!" he said to himself as his mouth watered.

He started to take a right turn at an intersection when he realized something important. He must have turned in the wrong lane, for when he turned, he saw signs passing him by saying "Wrong Way". Then, as he turned his attention away from the signs, he saw a bright blue car, which looked similar to his, driving towards him. Wacky went wide eyed. He tried to find a way out of the lane, but was distracted by a voice coming from the blue car.

"HEY, GET OUTTA THE WAY!! YOU'RE IN THE WRONG LANE!!" yelled the voice.

Wacky Weasel returned the message.

"SHUT UP!! YOUR VOICE IS BOTHERING ME!!" he yelled in return.

"STOP YOUR CAR! WE'RE GONNA COLLIDE IF YOU…" replied the voice.

Before the voice could say anything else, the cars did indeed collide. Wacky Weasel's car and the voice's bright blue car made a loud crunch sound. The collision damaged the roof of Wacky's car, which he fell out of when his car got damaged because, unfortunately, Wacky had forgotten to put on his seatbelt. He flew out of the car and into the concrete road. When his head fell onto the pavement, all the Wacky could see was blurs and swirling images. The last thing he saw a dark silhouette.

Then there was nothing.


	2. The House

**Chapter 2: **The House

Wacky Weasel had been completely knocked out. He saw nothing but darkness for a long period of time.

Several hours had gone by before Wacky started seeing color again. They were blurry images, but there was still color nonetheless. The blurry images began to form more clearly as the crazed weasel began to notice a face staring at him. As his sight returned to him, he suddenly realized that the face belonged to someone. After a few seconds, his sight finally came back and came clearly. He found himself lying on a comfortable lime green couch. The walls that surrounded him were lavender colored. But of course, this was after he had noticed the face. The face was similar to the silhouette he had seen before he lost consciousness. The face also just so happened to have been sitting right beside him as he lied on the couch.

The face belonged to a weasel, like him. However, unlike Wacky, this weasel was a female. The female had light blue fur, long dirty blonde colored hair that was about a four or five inches longer than his hair was. A small, thin, purple bow was tied in her long hair. The light blue she-weasel wore a long gray shirt and blue jeans. Her eyes were hazel eyes that had mixtures of green and brown. When Wacky saw her face, he gasped, and then noticed something that bothered him.

"Why are you stroking my hair?" he asked in an awkward tone. He was right. This she-weasel was stroking his long dark green bangs that hanged over his yellow eyes.

The she-weasel took her hand away, thinking that it would help.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was bothering you," she said in soft tone. Wacky sat up in the couch as the female weasel stood up.

"It was, sweetheart! Now if you'll excuse me!" he replied as he began to jump from the couch. As he jumped, he leaped off the couch and started racing toward the kitchen. As he entered it, he looked around.

"Seen it all before. Now where's the…oh, there it is!" he said as he spotted the refrigerator. When he saw it, his mouth began to water again and rushed towards it. He opened the refrigerator door and found three cartons of eggs. Wacky chose not to waste any time. He swiped the three cartons, and began to make a run for it. He ran away from the kitchen and started running towards the door. Before he could touch the knob, however, the she-weasel's hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back. She pulled him to the floor. Wacky looked up and growled. He got to his feet and tried to get past her, but could not.

"Now, hey, hey, wait a minute! What's the big idea, sweet cheeks?" asked the angered weasel.

"I can't let you leave! There are policemen at every corner!! When I saved your butt, I had to bring to my house privately, but they spotted me and followed. We're trapped until they go away!" replied the she-weasel.

"Yeah right! I can get passed these guys! Watch this…uhh…what's your name anyway?"

"Lucy-n-Skye Diamonds," replied the she-weasel. Wacky and the she-weasel, Lucy-n-Skye stared at each other for a few seconds before she spoke.

"I was named after the famous song," she said.

"Clearly," replied Wacky.

"You can call me Lucy."

"Whatever."

"I know who you are. You're Wacky Weasel. You're that famous egg stealer, who's only been caught once by that toon cop, Bonkers," Lucy said. Wacky glared.

"Yeah, I know, so don't remind me, Luce. I'd just escaped him and his partner, that Lucky Piquel. Then there was the car crash…" he said, trying to remember what had happened.

"Oh yeah, you sure had one nasty fall. I couldn't just leave you there, so I rescued you," replied Lucy.

"Yeah well, whatever…GOODBYE!!" he said as he ran to the door at super speed. When he ran to the door and twisted the door knob, he ran thru, only to find a steel wall, that collided with him. When he collided with the steel wall, he came back into the main room flatter than a pancake. When Lucy saw this, she could not help but laugh her head off.

"Ha, ha! Sorry, Wacky, but with the police outside my door, I had no choice, but to put my house on lockdown. Sorry to burst your bubble!" she said.

Wacky jumped to her and pulled on her shirt.

"WHAT??!! You can't do that! I ain't gonna stay here!" he exclaimed, sounding upset.

As Wacky ranted at Lucy, the she-weasel could not help but lose attention as she heard his voice more and more.

"_He's so serious, but so funny! He must be a total professional. God, he's certainly something. I've never met a weasel like him. Other weasels I've met are either psycho maniacs or total losers. Not this one…he's different. Despite what others may say, I think he's quite amazing. I mean, always stealing eggs and only getting caught once. That's certainly special. I like looking at him and hearing his voice. He sounds like Rip Taylor, come to think of it. God, he's so handsome, despite what others may think. I wonder what he thinks about me. I hope they're all good opinions. I've gotta help this guy. He just interests me," _thought Lucy.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" asked Wacky. Lucy came back to reality and shook her head with a smile.

"Well then…," he said. Then after a short silence, he held out his paw.

"Let's shake on it," he said in a friendly tone.

Lucy nodded and placed her paw in his, but when she did, she was suddenly electrocuted.

"AAAUUUGGGHHH!!" she yelled in shock.

After a good three seconds, Wacky pulled away from her, laughed at her, and showed her the joy buzzer stuck to his hand.

Then, he took a large toon hammer and pushed Lucy into the floor with it. Wacky laughed at her again as he threw the hammer on the ground, rushed into kitchen, came back out with a carton of eggs, pulled out a steel cutter and began drilling the front door down. After finally getting through, he started running for his life, forgetting that the police were still outside house and shooting at him, all except for Lucky and Bonkers, who had no guns, so they attempted to chase him, but that was before Lucy had pulled herself out of the floor, ran outside, used weasel speed to block the police cars, and went charging after Wacky.

Fortunately for the police, one of the cops was able to take a quick picture of Wacky and Lucy as they ran far from the house and out into the city.


End file.
